Mean of the Season
by Iin S
Summary: Taka menginginkan Karin sebagai pacarnya. Tanpa disengaja Yamato mengetahuinya. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Yamato? Bagaimana cara Taka mengungkapkan perasaannya? Siapa pengganti Karin dalam hati Yamato? Eyeshield 21 award, month september: Seasons, RnR?


Ini dia, fic yang akan dilombakan. Dengan tema SEASON. Ini pertama kalinya ikut lomba jadi maaf kalau karya saya aneh. Mudah-mudahan berkenan dihati anda-anda senpai sekalian *curcol* (plak!).

Iin: Ayo kita balas review bersama OC yang setia menemani saya. Pichi!

Pichi: Hi. Untuk: **Vhy Otome Saoz, Pucca dark-blue, Undine -Yaha, HashiyoRike, Cielheart Ie'chan, Kuraishi cha22dhen, Fitria-AlyssAmarylissJeevas, dan Matsura Akimoto**, sudah dibalas lewat PM yah...

Iin: Untuk **Vialesana**= Makasi buanyak udah review yah. He? Tergoda sama makanan yang dimaenin Hiruma? Gyahaha, inget puasa. ^^. Review lagi yah. XD

Kita mulai saja Eyeshield 21 Award, Month September: Seasons

September=Season

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki-san dan Yuusuke Murata-san.

Story: Iin-chan

Theme: Season

Pairing: TaKarin

Warning: OOC kelas berat, OC, Yama x OC, abal kelas akut, gaje kelas parah, tidak patut dibaca, tidak patut dipuji (yang mau muji siapa? –plak!-), patut dibakar, typo berserakan dimana-mana, dan kata-kata terakhir: Dapat menyebabkan trauma setelah membaca fic ini.

**Don't like, don't read**

Kalau masih nekat silahkan membaca.

September=Season

**Kansai, 16-MM-20YY, 07.00 o'clock a.m.**

Di pagi hari saat musim gugur. Daun-daun perlahan terjatuh dari tempatnya berasal, turun menuju tanah yang asing baginya. Disebuah rumah yang berpagar _cream_, munculah seorang wanita cantik dengan rambutnya yang dikepang satu, menggunakan jaket merah muda dengan syal bermotif loreng yang ia lilitkan dilehernya untuk memperhangat suhu tubuhnya. Bawahannya menggunakan celana _jeans _panjang hingga mata kaki dengan sepatu _boots_ yang menjadi alas kakinya dengan warna _sweat cream_. Wajahnya yang polos, menunjukkan ekspresi bahwa ia kedinginan saat angin musim gugur membelai pelan wajahnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat alat-alat melukis. Dia menuju ke sebuah taman yang terletak tidak cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Taman Kowarai *maaf namanya aneh* terletak 500 meter dari rumahnya.

Cukup dengan jalan kaki yang menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit, ia telah sampai di taman tersebut. Wanita itu adalah Karin. Karin Koizumi, seorang siswi yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang komikus yang ditakdirkan memasuki dunia American Football. Dia celingukan mencari tampat duduk dengan pemandangan yang pas untuk dilukis. Saat ia menemukan sebuah _bench_ yang berhadapan langsung dengan sebuah pohon yang besar, dengan kontras warna daun yang memikat hati. Ia memutuskan untuk menempati tempat itu saja. Saat ia duduk disana dan bersiap untuk melukis, alangkah terkejutnya disaat matanya menangkap sebuah sosok yang amat sangat dikenalnya. Seseorang yang berambut panjang, berwarna perak, mata oranye yang memiliki tatapan tajam, menggunakan jaket dengan warna hitam, tanpa syal, celana hitam dan baju kaos berwarna biru gelap, sedang duduk terdiam sambil membaca buku novel dengan serius ditempat yang akan menjadi obyek melukisnya. Dia adalah anak dari Masaru Honjo, adik dari Hibari Honjo. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Taka Honjo. Saat itu Taka menyadari ada Karin yang sedang memperhtikannya. Lalu Taka pun menoleh ke arah Karin sambil berkata,

"Karin-chan, ada apa?" tanya Taka ramah walaupun tanpa senyum ramah seperti milik Yamato. Hanya wajah datar tanpa ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan dan selalu ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun.

"Ta-Taka-kun. Umh… Aku se-sedang me-mencari tempat untuk melukis. Hha…," kata Karin gugup karena memang itu kebiasaannya yang sangat sulit untuk dirubah.

"Oh, kau mau melukis pohon ini? Kalau begitu, silahkan melukis. Aku akan mencari tampat lain saja," kata Taka. Bukannya merasa terganggu karena akan dilukis saat sedang asik membaca. Hanya saja takut mengganggu Karin yang melukis.

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tidak keberatan jika Taka-kun duduk disitu," kata Karin.

"Hh… Kau itu," kata Taka sembari melangkah kedekat Karin. "Boleh kan aku duduk disamping mu, Karin-chan?" tanya Taka pada Karin yang sedang mematung ditempat. "Uhm… Karin-chan apa kau baik-baik saja?" merasa tidak dihiraukan akhirnya Taka menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"Ah, iya. Ano, tadi Taka-kun bilang mau duduk disebelahku? Bo-boleh kok," jawab Karin yang mungkin baru tersadar dari alam mimpinya.

"Arigatou, Karin-chan," kata Taka sambil duduk bersebelahan dengan Karin, lalu melanjutkan acara membacanya yang sempat ditunda tadi.

"Ta-Taka-kun, kurasa semakin lama udara semakin dingin," kata Karin dengan maksud memperingatkan Taka untuk mencari tempat yang aman.

"Kau benar juga. Kalau begitu ayo. Aku bantu ya membereskan barang-barang mu," kata Taka sembari membantu Karin merapikan alat-alatnya.

"A-Arigatou gozaimasu Taka-kun," Karin mengucapkannya dengan gugup karena baru pertama ini ia melihat Taka membantunya merapikan buku.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan seperti sepasang kekasih. Senyum kecil terlukis indah dibibir Karin, bahkan senyuman ini terlukis lebih indah dibandingkan lukisan Karin sendiri. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, awan telah menjatuhkan bebannya kepada makhluk-makhluk yang ada dibawahnya. Dengan bermuatan H2O atau yang biasa kita sebut air dengan jumlah yang lumayan banyak dan dengan kecepatan jatuh yang mungkin bisa mengalahkan rekor kecepan lari Sena, menyebabkan hujan tersebut sangat amat deras. Untuk mempercepat lari mereka, Taka menggenggam tangan Karin lalu menariknya untuk ikut lari bersamanya dengan kecepatan yang dimiliki oleh Taka. Karena ini adalah musim gugur, kabut yang ditimbulkan oleh hujan tadi sangatlah tebal. Sehingga menyebabkan keterbatasan penglihatan. Walau Taka memiliki penglihatan yang tajam, dapat memungkinkan untuk menembus kabut ini dengan cara berlari seperti saat sedang ada di field, namun Taka sadar ia sedang mengajak seorang wanita yang sedang membawa beban berupa alat-alat melukis, Taka memperlambat gerak kakinya dan berhenti tepat didepan Karin.

"Ada apa Taka-kun?" tanya Karin heran dengan tingkah Taka yang tiba-tiba berhenti didepannya apalagi dalam keadaan hujan deras begini.

"…," Taka tidak menjawab pertanyaan Karin. Ia berjalan mendekati Karin. "Karin-chan, boleh aku menitipkan buku ini di tas mu?" tanya Taka sembari mengeluarkan bukunya dari jaketnya itu.

"Bo-boleh kok," kata Karin sambil mendekatkan tasnya kearah Taka agar presentase terkenanya buku Taka oleh air hujan 0%, posisi mereka semakin lama semakin mendekat. Hingga jika ada orang yang lewat disekitar mereka akan mengira mereka berpelukan ditengah hujan.

"Brrrr…," terdengar Karin menggigil kedinginan. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka saja hujan-hujanan dimusim gugur seperti ini, dengan suhu udara kurang lebih 15 derajat celcius. Taka yang kebingungan akan melakukan apa saat melihat seorang wanita kedinginan segera memutar otaknya, berusaha menemukan sebuah akal agar wanita didepannya ini tidak kedinginan. Ting! Akhirnya sebuah ide dengan ramahnya hinggap dikepala Taka. Memang ide yang gila tetapi dijamin berhasil membuat hangat badan Karin.

Grep…

Tanpa pikir panjang Taka pun memeluk Karin.

Hangat…

Hanya itu yang sekarang ada dalam pikiran Karin. Tapi semakin lama, Karin merasa ada suatu rasa hangat yang bersarang special di pipinya, makin lama keseluruhan wajahnya telah diselimuti rasa hangat itu. Ternyata irama detak jantung Karin makin lama, semakin cepat. Sehingga darah yang dipompa semakin banyak menuju ke otak yang menyebabkan wajah Karin berwarna merah sekarang.

"Ta-Taka-kun, kenapa? Kenapa kau memelukku Taka-kun?" Karin bertanya dengan posisi seperti tadi.

"Karena, pikiranku mengatakan lebih baik aku memelukmu daripada memberikannya coklat panas untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu. Karena, selain dapat menghangatkan ragamu. Aku juga dapat menyalurkan perasaanku padamu, Karin-chan," kata Taka dengan lembut dan pelan di telinga Karin. Matanya tertutup lembut, dan mengatakan kalimat tersebut dengan penuh arti.

"Ja-jadi… Kesimpulannya apa Taka-kun?" tanya Karin. Untuk memastikan perkataan Taka padanya, ia perlu menanyakan inti pembicaraannya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi quarterback-ku yang bersedia melemparkanku bola untuk selamanya. Dan sejauh apapun kau melemparkannya padaku, aku akan berusaha menangkapnya, tak peduli seberapa jauh lemparanmu, asalkan aku bisa tetap menangkap semua lemparan lembut, penuh control itu dari tangan mu yang telah terlatih itu," kata Taka. Dengan wajah datar yang masih memeluk Karin itu.

"Ak-aku juga, akan melemparkan bola sebanyak apapun itu, tetapi dengan jarak yang sedekat mungkin, agar kau bisa selalu berada disisiku dan didekatku," kata Karin membalas kata-kata Taka tadi.

"Apa itu artinya, kau menerimaku?" tanya Taka ragu.

"Tentu saja Taka-kun. Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Padahal dari awal kau merekrutku masuk klub amefuto aku sudah ada rasa denganmu," kata Karin yang entah kenapa rasa gugupnya hilang.

"Aku juga merekrutmu masuk, karena aku punya perasaan jika bersama mu, kemampuan tangkapku akan menjadi lebih baik. Walau akhirnya aku kalah dengan raimon," kata Taka dengan sangat kecewa menyebutkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Taka-kun, hanya saja lemparan Hiruma-kun jauh lebih baik dibanding lemparanku, sehingga dengan mudah dapat ditangkap," kata Karin mencoba menghibur Taka.

"Iya, biarkan saja hujan yang deras ini, suhu yang dingin ini dan musim yang menyejukkan ini, akan menjadi saksi dan awal dimana hubunganku dengan mu terjalin. Dan kita usahakan untuk saling setia satu sama lain. Janji?" tanya Taka pada Karin.

"Iya, aku janji," kata Karin lalu mereka pun mengaitkan kelingking mereka satu sama lain tanda janji dibawah hujan yang mengguyur deras didaerah Kansai.

Merekapun berjalan bergandengan tangan mencari tempat teduh untuk mereka berteduh. Mereka berhenti disebuah rumah makan. Mereka membeli soup jamur dengan teh jeruk panas sebagai minumnya. Mereka berbicara dengan dipenuhi canda dan tawa. Tiba-tiba Yamato lewat ditempat mereka makan.

"Karin-chan, ternyata kau lebih memilih Taka dibandingkan aku. Ternyata pernyataan absolute ku meleset lagi," gumam Yamato sedih. Bagai tersambar petir hati Yamato sekarang. Kini dengan hati yang dingin ia berjalan sendiri menuju rumahnya, berharap hari esok ia jatuh sakit sehingga tidak masuk sekolah dan tidak melihat Taka dan Karin yang berangkat bersama.

September=Season

Ke esokan harinya…

Benar saja apa yang dikatakan Yamato, Taka dan Karin terlihat berangkat berduaan. Sayangnya harapan Yamato tidak dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. Dia sehat, bahkan tidak ada ciri-ciri seperti orang sakit. Dengan berat hati Yamato berkata,

"Hai Taka, Hai Karin-chan. Baru jadian ya?" tanya Yamato dengan senyuman khasnya, walau dalam hatinya ia sangatlah murung.

"Iya, hha…," jawab Taka sambil tertawa garing sedangkan Karin hanya tertunduk karena malu.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku ke kelas duluan ya, ja!" kata Yamato lalu pergi. Taka dan Karin hanya bisa saling tatap dengan tatapan heran. 'Tidak biasanya Yamato pergi duluan,' pikir Taka dan Karin kompak.

**Di tempat Yamato…**

"Andai aku bisa lebih cepat dibanding Taka…," gumam Yamato dengan suara putus asa seakan sudah kehilangan kemampuan absolutenya itu. Lalu, ada murid baru yang sekarang masuk kekelas yang sama dengan Yamato.

"Watashi wa Kireima desu," kata murid baru yang bernama Kireima itu.

"Kawai," hanya satu kata yang diucapkan Yamato. Dan dari kata itu dapat disimpulkan bahwa, Yamato telah menemukan pengganti Karin dengan kecepatan cahayanya. Kireima, gadis berambut hitam, dengan model poni depan, diikat dengan model ekor kuda kuda. Matanya yang berwarna ungu redup menjadi daya tariknya tersendiri. Senyuman ramahnya dapat menandingi senyuman Yamato. Sempurna, itulah kata kedua yang digumamkan hati Yamato.

"Kireima silahkan duduk disamping Yamato. Yamato, silahkan angkat tangan mu," perintah guru bahasa jepang. Yamato mengangkat tangannya. Sungguh beruntung nasib Yamato karena Kireima membuka pembicaraan mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Hai," kata Kirema.

"Hai," balas Yamato.

"Ikut klub apa?" tanya Kirema lagi.

"American football," kata Yamato.

"Kebetulan aku melamarkan diriku untuk menjadi manager disana," kata Kireima

"Ide yang bagus. Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa," Yamato mengeluarkan pernyataan absolutenya yang sempat hilang itu.

"Arigatou," jawab Kireima.

Setelah itu mereka memulai perbincangan mengenai hobby hingga kebiasaan. Akhirnya bel menandakan pelajaran berakhir berbunyi. Saat ini adalah pengumuman apakah Kireima berhasil masuk atau tidak atau tidak.

'0021, 0021, 0021. ah! Ada!' kata Kireima dalam hati. Kireima telah berhasil mengikuti ujian tertulis. Dia pun mengikuti ujian interview dan lagi-lagi berhasil. Kireima menjadi manager Teikoku Alexander. Dari situlah Yamato mulai mendekati Kireima agar ia tidak direbut seperti saat ia menginginkan Karin dulu. Mulai dari latihan bersama, istirahat bersama, bahkan ke kantin bersama. Mereka sudah terlihat seperti sepasang pasangan [?].

September=Season

Sudah satu minggu Kireima berada di klub amefuto. Akhirnya, dengan keberanian dan pernyataan absolutenya, Yamato mendekati Kireima sambil memberikan liontin berbentuk daun musim gugur yang berwarna jingga kecoklatan dengan foto Yamato di sebelah kanan, dan Kireima di sebelah kiri. Sambil menyerahkan Yamato berkata,

"Kireima-chan, maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Ini bukan pernyataan yang memaksa, ta-" perkataan Yamato terpotong setelah ia menyadari posisinya dengan Kireima sekarang.

_Kireima dengan sigap memeluk Yamato._

"Maaf yah Yamato-kun. Sebenarnya, aku juga ingin mengatakan hal yang sama. Arigatou Yamato-kun," kata Kireima sembari melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Ternyata, pernyataan absolute-ku kembali benar," kata Yamato bahagia.

Walau musim gugur tidak memiliki keindahan seperti musim semi, tidak berarti hari-hari kita tidak akan indah dimusim gugur. Walau musim gugur tidak seceria musim panas, tidak berarti kita akan selalu merasa sedih dimusim gugur. Walau musim gugur tidak sedingin musim dingin, tetapi jika kita merasakan seseorang yang kita sayangi lebih memilih orang lain dapat membuat hati kita menjadi sedingin es. Musim gugur adalah musim yang sangat indah bila kita dapat mengolahnya, musim gugur adalah musim yang ceria jika kita dapat merasakannya, tetapi musim gugur adalah musim yang dingin jika kita tidak melihat kearah lain dan hanya terpaku kepada kejadian yang menyakitkan atau menyedihkan yang terjadi di musim gugur ini. Sehingga setiap musim memiliki arti yang berbeda satu sama lain. Seperti layaknya kisah mereka semua yang berada diatas. Mulai dari Taka yang berbahagia karena Karin telah menjadi miliknya, itu adalah gambaran dari musim semi, yaitu keindahan memiliki perasaan yang sama. Lalu hati Yamato yang berubah menjadi dingin setelah mengetahui bahwa Taka telah menjadi pacar resmi Karin, itu adalah gambaran dari musim dingin. Lalu Yamato yang berhasil menemukan pengganti Karin yaitu adalah Kireima, hati Yamato menjadi ceria kembali, itu adalah penggambaran dari musim panas. Dan itu semua terjadi dimusim yang sama. Yaitu musim gugur.

**OWARI**

Iin : Loha semua yang sudah membaca fic ini sampai habis. Terimaksih banyak! Jangan lupa tinggalkan review yah… Kritik, flame, saran dan apapun diterima.

Yamato : Iin-chan, kenapa aku tidak sama Karin?

Iin : Biar beda sama yang laen.

Taka : Lalu kenapa aku?

Iin : Kasian, kamu cakep nge-jomblo.

Karin : He? Dipeluk sama Taka-kun? *pingsan dengan wajah blushing*

Iin : Lalalala

Yamato : Udah ditutup?

Iin : Udah dari tadi (awal dialog Iin), kalian datangnya telat. -_-"

Taka : Hh… aku mau melanjutkan membaca lagi.

Yamato : Tapi Kireima-chan itu cantik gak?

Iin : Tuh orangnya.

Kireima : Halo Iin-chan, Taka-kun, Yamato-kun dannn…. Karin-chan kenapa?

Karin : *masih tepar*

Iin : Udah lah! Jangan pikirkan dia.

Taka n Yamato : (kalpak-kaplak-kaplak!) *nge-geplak Iin*

Yamato : Kireima-chan cantik juga.

Iin : Udah ditutup kalian mau narsis aja sih!

Kireima : Aku tutup lagi yah.

Iin : Terserah.

Karin : Aku ikut nutup! *bangun tiba-tiba*

Iin : Sanah, tutup.

Karin dan Kireima : REVIEW! *sambil menyunggingkan cute smile*

Hiruma : *datang tiba-tiba sambil bawa flame thower* Flame saja! Ya~Ha!


End file.
